Wolf in Sheep's Clothing
by Saber Knight
Summary: Hideyoshi's girlfriend attempts to rape him.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Baka and Test or anything related.**

_"Hideyoshi, you got a girlfriend!?"_

_"Does she know you're a guy?"_

_"Yes, she does."_

_"That's great, Hideyoshi! Introduce her to us sometime."_

_"Nooo! Hideyoshi, why did you choose her over me!?"_

_"W-we're both guys, Akihisa..."_

_"Hideyoshi."_

_"Kouta?"_

_"Be careful."_

* * *

_"What? You got a girlfriend...? Somebody actually wants to go out with you? A girl!?"_

_"Yes, that's right, sis."_

_"..."_

_"Sis?"_

_"Bring her over here."_

_"What for?"_

_"I want to make sure she isn't someone you shouldn't be going out with."_

_"S-sis... you're not Father..."_

_"Shut up and just bring her over."_

* * *

_"See, she's a good person."_

_"Something feels off about her."_

_"Eh? What do you mean?"_

_"I'm saying, there's more to her than she's showing."_

* * *

_"Hideyoshi, where are you going?"_

_"I... I have a date with Saki..."_

_"..."_

_"Sis? Is something wrong?"_

_"Just... be careful..."_

_"Sis?"_

_"Hideyoshi, if you're uncertain of something, just... trust in me, alright?"_

_"What do you mean?"_

_"Just be back before 10:00. If you're not, I'm not letting you go out on a date again."_

_"Sis... you're not Father..."_

_"Get going already!"_

* * *

"That was a good movie, wasn't it, Hideyoshi?" Hideyoshi's girlfriend, a girl a little taller than him, asked him as they walked out of the movie theater. Her name was Saki and the two of them had been dating for a couple of weeks now. This was the first time they had gone out so late together, it was nearing 9:00 and he had to get home before 10:00 or risk punishment by his sister.

"Yes, I liked how the ending turned out, with them all being reunited." Hideyoshi gave her a smile before checking his watch that Yuuko had brought for him before his first date with Saki. "I better get going, it's getting late."

Saki wrapped her arms around his arm with the watch. "I'll walk you home, but hey, my apartment is on the way to your house. I had a present there that I forgot to bring. Is it alright if we stop by there first?" She looked up at him, her eyes matching the dark blue sky.

"Yeah, I guess that wouldn't take long." Hideyoshi agreed, wondering what she had gotten him.

"Alright, follow me!" She exclaimed, leading Hideyoshi down the street and towards her apartment, her long black hair swaying in the gentle breeze.

It was about twenty minutes later that they finally got to her place, Saki leading the way up by the stairs instead of the elevator, saying that it would be quicker to use the stairs. Finally they reached the door to her apartment, Saki opening it and stepping inside before looking back at Hideyoshi. "Come on in, Hideyoshi."

"I-Is that alright?" Hideyoshi asked, nervously entering inside. As he slipped off his shoes, he called out to her family. "Sorry for intruding!"

"Don't worry, they're not here." Saki told him, popping her head out of a doorway.

"Eh? Then, that means..." Hideyoshi's voice was low as he realized he was alone with a girl in her home.

"Yeah, we're all alone."

_"Something feels off about her."_

"T-then, I shouldn't intrude long." Hideyoshi said, looking back at the closed door behind him.

"Come on Hideyoshi, it's in my room!" Saki took his hand, leading him over to a door she opened up quickly.

"Y-your room?"

"Yeah!"

_"Eh? What do you mean?"_

Saki let go of his hand once they had gotten inside her room. "How do you like my room?" She asked him, taking the time as he looked around her room to back up over to the door, quietly closing it.

"It's well organized and clean; it's nice. But, I don't see anything resembling a present."

"About that, I sorta lied." Saki innocently stated as her hands behind her back locked the door.

"Eh?" Hideyoshi blinked. "What do you mean?" He turned towards her, finding the door closed.

_"I'm saying, there's more to her than she's showing."_

"The present isn't for you," Her eyes took on a different look. "it's for me." Without warning, she closed the distant between them within a moment, pushing him down onto the bed before he could react. "Hideyoshi, let's do it."

One of her hands was at his shirt, pulling it up while her other hand undid his shorts. Her face was inches away from his. "W-what do you mean?" Hideyoshi asked, his voice taking on a nervous tone as he realized the situation he was in.

"Let's have sex." Saki closed her eyes as she pulled his shirt over his chest, his shorts down his thighs, and as her lips came closer to his.

"N-no." Hideyoshi told her, taking ahold of her arms, attempting to push her away.

"What?" Was Saki's stern reply, her tone catching Hideyoshi off guard. "You don't want to have sex with me?" Her eyes opened, revealing an expression of anger in them. "Aren't I your girlfriend, Hideyoshi?" A hand went to grope his chest and another one went to pull down his underwear.

"S-stop it, Saki!"

"I'm not going to stop, this is what I'm here for. So, I'll just go ahead and take you for myself." She shrugged off his useless attempts to push her off, forcing him to submit as she groped him.

"W-why are you doing this?" Hideyoshi's eyes were starting to water.

"Isn't it obvious? I love guys like you, guys who look like girls... Their bodies turn me on, Hideyoshi. Just like yours is doing."

"I-I'll scream..." Hideyoshi was breathing harder as her hand traveled down beneath his legs. He didn't want this; this is something you're supposed to do with your spouse, something special to only be shared between two people who truly loved each other.

"Hmph, go ahead. You think they'll believe a _girl _was raping a _guy_? Get serious, there's no way that could happen." She wasn't being gentle with him or being merciful. "Scream and spend your life in prison."

_I... I don't want this... But... she's right, t-there's no way they'd believe me..._

Saki smiled at him, releasing him as she opened up her buttoned shirt and slid off her underwear beneath her skirt. "That's right, Hideyoshi, you have no other choice but to be my slave tonight~" She leaned towards him, her lips moving to his own as tears rolled down his face.

_"Hideyoshi, if you're uncertain of something, just... trust in me, alright?"_

"N-no," He muttered, placing a hand against Saki's chest to keep her away from him. "I won't let you do this to me!"

"Fool, scream and-"

He screamed.

* * *

Fumizuki Police Officer Akiyama was walking down the halls of an apartment complex after returning a lost cat to it's rightful owner. Personally, he thought such thing a thing would be better suited for the fire department since they're usually the ones portrayed as dealing cats, but no, it was instead the police department who had to deal with cats. He had shared this with the chief of the fire department, but he had simply told him that he was just jealous of their coffee and donuts and had hung up right after that.

Akiyama stopped walking when he heard someone scream from a nearby apartment. Without hesitating, he rushed over to the apartment he had heard it from and tried the door. As a resident came out of his room to see what the scream had been, Akiyama opened the door and hurried inside.

* * *

"So, you'd rather spend your life in prison than have sex with me!?" Saki hissed, looking down at her victim. "Fine, have it your way. A pity, I was really enjoying your face when you couldn't handle it anymore."

Hideyoshi didn't saying anything, instead, he covered his eyes as tears streamed down his face.

Saki took a deep breath, the sound of a door being opened and banging up against the wall clearly being audible, "help!"

* * *

"help!"

Akiyama's eyes widened, his hand going to draw his pistol as he tried the next closed door he found. It was locked. He banged against the door with his fist. "What's going on in there!?" He shouted.

As soon as he heard the word 'rape', his mind focused in on breaking the door down. He braced himself and rammed it with his shoulder, breaking open the door as he leveled his weapon.

He took it all in a glance, a girl on top of a guy, both half-naked.

That was all he needed to see. "FREEZE!"

* * *

Yuuko sat on her couch, reading her newest boys-love manga.

9:59:32

She turned the page, flipping it over as it got to a romantic scene.

9:59:48

Her face begin to redden as she focused in on the action taking place.

9:59:58

She began to turn the page, her face growing redder as she caught her first glimpses of the next part of the scene.

9:59:59

"WHERE THE HELL IS HE!" She suddenly exclaimed, throwing the manga up against the wall. "I'M GOING TO-"

10:00:00

The phone rings, and before it's off of its first ring, Yuuko picks it up. "Hello?"

_"Kinoshita Yuuko?"_

"This is her."

_"Kinoshita Hideyoshi is your brother, correct?"_

Her hand gripped the telephone harder, a crack forming along it. _"Correct."_

_"He's down here at the police station concerning an incident between him and a girl..."_ The person on the other end took a deep breath before continuing, _"Yuuko,"_

* * *

"rape-" The line went dead on the other end of the phone, making Akiyama blink. Before he could continue, two people approached him. Middle-aged adults, most likely Saki's parents.

"What's going on here, officer!?" The man exclaimed, slamming his fist down on the desk. "Bring me the man who did this!"

"M-my Saki-chan," The woman was sobbing as she wiped away the tears on her face with a napkin. "My Saki-chan!"

"You're mistaken, Mr. Fukui, Mrs. Fukui; your daughter... well..."

"WHAT!? WHAT IS IT?" Mr. Fukui slammed his fist down again, causing a pencil to bounce up once.

"She's the one who is accused of rape."

Their silent stares were unnerving Akiyama. Finally, Mr. Fukui spoke up. "WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE SAYING!? THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE! HOW CAN A GIRL RAPE A GUY!?"

"My Saki-chan would never do this!" Mrs. Fukui wailed.

"WHO IS THIS GUY!? HE'S A YAKUZA'S SON ISN'T HE? A COMPANY'S CEO'S SON!? THE SHOGUN'S HEIR!? YOU'RE GOING SO FAR AS TO ACCUSE SAKI-CHAN OF RAPE TO PROTECT HIM, THAT'S IT ISN'T IT!? ALL SOME GOVERNENT CONSPIRACY!? A COVERUP!?"

"He's not the rapist!" Akiyama sternly told the man, only to have his shirt stretched out by him as he grabbed the officer.

"BRING ME THE GUY WHO DID THIS, I'M GOING TO TEACH HIM THE MEANING OF PAIN, OF SUFFERING! OF REMORSE! OF REGRET!"

"How could our Saki-chan be defiled like this!?" The woman broke down sobbing.

"I want the bastard who had the nerve to put his filthy, grubby hands on our-"

A new fist slammed against Akiyama's desk. If it had just been Mr. Fukui's fist, then all Akiyama would have to do was rearrange the pencil. But now, he would have to get a completely new desk.

**"Are you accusing my dearest brother of raping your piece of shit daughter?"**

Those were the most terrifying words Akiyama had ever heard, and the things he saw next would put most horror movies to shame.

* * *

"Hideyoshi?" Yuuko found her brother in a room with the station's captain in it. He was sitting against the wall, his legs pressed against his chest and his arms wrapped around his chest. When she spoke his name, he immediately looked up, revealing tears on his face.

"Sis!" Before she could react, Hideyoshi was suddenly wrapping his arms around her and sobbing on her shoulder. "I was so scared!"

Yuuko hesitantly put her arms around him, embracing him gently and warmly. "It's alright Hideyoshi... I'm here..."

**A/N: A little idea I had, originally was going to be a Oneshot, but there'll be another chapter dealing with the... aftermath?**


End file.
